User talk:Charitwo/2009
Archives: /2007 /2008 Skype Seems to be a little problem with my connectivity... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Did you get your js working properly? That pastey I gave you should work if you CTRL - F5'd -- 20:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it works. Thanks for your help :) :::No problem, seems to be an issue with like breaks, let me see... -- 20:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Mass category changing :D If you can help me out with that, you'd be my personal hero (although without disturbing shrines or creepy stalking, that's optional). What I'm looking for is a way to: a. Recategorize pages from one category to the other b. Mass add categories to pages and, optionally: c. Mass move to remove prefixes from pages If you can help me with this... I'll be most grateful! Shaur M. S. Grizlin 13:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Of course, there are a couple factors involved. :*Which categories do you need changing? (e.g. what to what) - Can you make a list somewhere? :*Are categories in any sort of template or other kind of non-standard transclusion? :*Which pages need categories added to them? What criterion are we looking at? :*How large is this project? Is a bot flag for required to avoid flooding recentchanges? You can request that from staff if the community supports it. :*Mass moves is a little different, but can be pulled off, and definitely requires a bot flag due to the action throttle. Can you give me details over what is involved? :Let me know. -- 17:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, a flagbot would be required. The following are examples - should I make a detailed list of changes? ::1. Move pages from namespaces like Generals: and RA2:/RA3: (ex: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/RA3:Main_Page) to the main namespace without the prefix ::2. Recategorize those pages from RA2:Infantry to "Red Alert 2 Infantry" for example ::3. Recategorize pages in this category to Category:Characters]. Then Nod TWIII Arsenal to "Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal", same goes for "GDI TWIII Arsenal" and all other Arsenal pages. ::4. Ability to add categories to pages by adding them to a list, inputting what category should be added and hitting enter (similiar to how the Export function works - provide a list of pages to be changed). ::5. Yes, it is quite big. ::I'll be happy to provide further details. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::PS: Templates are not a problem, changing categories inside articles is. I foolishly wrote them in articles rather than use a template. And now, changing a few hundred pages manually... I tried that. :( :::Okay, get community consensus for on the wiki and request the flag from staff. -- 07:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Current active users unanimously agree that we should have a bot with us. Does it make good coffee too? ;) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Support in CNC Wiki Thanks for your help, Charitwo. Could you replace something like GWIII to GWWIII and anything with those? About the universe ending like (RA Universe), I think it is necessary only if there is something with same name but different in both universes. I am not sure if this site vulnerable to Loop Redirect. Could you solve Double or Triple Redirects? Red romanov 09:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) There are a lot of articles begins with Image or Images but mostly need to be categorized into Category:Images Red romanov 10:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Hi there, I wanted to thank you for pointing out the vandal on the Grandia Wiki, I really appreciate your vigilance! Keep doing what you do! Arcadialove 14:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem. -- 14:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) German FFXI-Wiki *I have problems with the spoiler3 template. This is a copy from the english template and I do not really know what I can do to make it work. Could you give me any advise for it? Thank you. --shaari 09:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Shaari. I've added the proper CSS and javascript needed to make collapsible tables work (the template calls for it), it should work now. I made a test page and it's working properly on Dynamis - Jeuno. Have fun :) -- 15:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for helping with that again :). ::One more question, how do you get an advanced user profile like on the english ffxi wiki? Can only Wikia Staff implement it? --Shaari 17:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, staff have to enable that. Please use on the German wiki to request it from staff. However, the status of implementation I am unaware of at this time. -- 17:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RE: My RfA I would just like to let you know that I did not submit this RfA and I was not aware that I had been nominated until today. The person who nominated me probably did that because he was annoyed that I closed his RfA on Wii Wiki as unsuccessful. GT5162 16:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. -- 16:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) $ Hi, I don't get the $3 thing. And about the monaco skin, there are a lot of good skins! And I'am confused, I don't know which one to choose. And, if I choose one, it doesn't appears in other's account. Why is that? Well, thanks --Matias arana 10 02:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Replied at American Idol. -- 02:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Polls Hey, I want to put a poll on my wiki of American Idol but I don't know how to do it. Here's a page with a poll: http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Inheriwiki:Poll If you can help me I would thank you so much!--Matias arana 10 01:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : has more info about how that functionality works. — Charitwo (talk) 01:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Block Why was I blocked on the Pok%C3A9%mon Encyclopedia? I don't remember doing anything bad on there... like spamming... in fact, I only just found it on the Wikia Spotlight. From Dragonfree97 20:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :That's interesting, because I see spamming and redirect vandalism on April 4th. -- 20:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::By who? Dragonfree97 18:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::Dragonfree97 -- 18:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bot for adding templates and categories to images * Hello, * In a recent discussion in the Help Desk, I have seen that you have a bot (a Pywikipedia?). * I am not sure to be able to program one in my wiki (WikiSara) and I am wondering if you and your bot could help me manage our wide image collection (7500 pictures). * Until now, we put the legend and the attribution of each file but we didn't add categories and templates. As a result, it is not clear. * What I'm looking for is way to transform the current description onto a more precise and uniform framework. The idea consists in using existing information in the image description file in order to: ** insert license templates (the licence will be included in the template). ** insert and fill a specific template for image description. * At the moment, most images have the following description : Legend. © Author when they are copyrighted. * Images without copyright have only "legend" and their license is based on GFDL. * The result would be something like: Description Licence Catégorie:Appropriate License * I hope you have now a good overview of the problem. * Our main contributors agree to use a bot(flag) although some are afraid by its potential power ;) * I would be very pleased if you could help our community! * --G.E. 14:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd be glad to help. As for your example, would the license be the same for most images? I also recommend inclusion of the license category in the template itself, for organizational purposes. -- 15:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * Thanks for your help! :) * I agree that the license template will include the licence category. * Here are some precisions for the different licenses templates that the bot will have to include. I refer to the information after the "©" (sometimes it's "©") symbol in my former exemple: ** is the general case (90%). ** if "© Journal Officiel" or "© Préfecture" or "© DDE ..." or "© DIR ..." or "© CG ...". ** if there is no "© ...". * For the template: ** The "Description" argument should correspond to the text before the "©" or "©". ** The "Date" argument would be the Upload date of the file. ** The "Auteur" argument would be the contributor who uploaded the file. ** The "Source" argument would be equal to the name after the "©" or "©". ** The "Licence" argument would be "Copyright", "Administrations", "GFDL" depending on the template... * I take an example: http://routes.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:D301.jpg. Instead of "Début de la D301 à Aix-Noulette © France Autoroutes", the description would be: Description Licence Catégorie:Licence Copyright * Please let me know if such changes are possible... * --G.E. 16:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not so sure the Fichier template will be easy to implement, seeing as how it appears as rather variable information. Simple template additions will be fine, though. -- 17:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * The insertion of the "Fichier" template was a suggestion. If you can add the licence templates, it will be OK for me! ;) --G.E. 18:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::sure, you need to request a bot flag for Charibot from staff. You can link them to the community discussion. -- 18:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I ask the staff to do so. --G.E. 19:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Charibot is now "flagged" on WikiSara. ;) --G.E. 21:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ---- * Hello, * Before you launch the bot on WikiSara, here is a summary with additional precisions: * I have made a survey this morning and sometimes you have "©Author" instead of "© Author". I hope this will not affect the bot... * The revised list for the insertion of license templates is the following: ** is the general case. ** if "© Journal Officiel" or "© Préfecture" or "© Sécurité Routière" or "© DDE..." or "© DIR ..." or "© CG ...". ** if there is no "© ...". * Following the former typology, you may add some additional categories according to the name of the author (name after the "©") or of the uploader: ** for users "Lloyd_cf", "Lloyd cf", "jmlv", "Logales", "cartomi", "Brice44", "Sazan", "Nicolas2301", "de Priester", "Umannatur", "Polo", "R.Grodzki", "Raphaël Lemaire", "Gwen" ** for user "Bornededepartement" ** Woud it be also possible to scan all pages and make a "classic" maintenance (e.g. replace html symbols with wiki code)? ** I hope it is possible and that it will not take a lot of your time... * Regards, --G.E. 08:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ---- * Thanks a lot for your help! All our images have now a category.--G.E. 07:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Anytime :) -- 13:11, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Starter wiki images The image, , on the starter wiki is uncategorized, and I saw that you were the last person to edit the starter wiki. Could you categorize it with the other images? 22:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Master Conjurer, please if you think such a change needs to be made, as this is a base wiki for all newly created wikis. -- 12:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) A quick (and sincere) thank you Hello, I just wanted to quickly let you know how much I appreciate you fixing vandalism on a wiki I'm a part of. I've put hours of work into it, and I would've had to do it all again if you and a few others hadn't stepped in so quickly. Thanks, and keep up the good work! - MetroidNut 11:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Anytime. :) -- 16:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Edit Please do not edit my page. Thank you. --AtNTM3 21:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, AtNTM3. That content is not relevant to the scope of Central wikia. The information may be more appropriate at ANTM or a more specific topical wikia. Central Wikia is for the coordination of all of Wikia's wikis. -- 21:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is it possible to keep it because it is my own User page? I don't think anyone goes on it anyway. It helps me organize a lot of things. It would be AWESOME if I could just keep it as is. --AtNTM3 21:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can copy/paste the information over to the appropriate wiki and organize it there. Central userpages are primarily for letting other users know a little bit about you and what wikis you edit. -- 21:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I have an inquiry about the look of the charts...Why does it look so different than when I put the same exact code into Central Wiki? The chart I'm talking about is the one with the header "Call-out order". There are no boundaries, lines, the colours seem messed up, and the boxes seem smaller too ... --AtNTM3 21:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::See MediaWiki:Common.css at the bottom of the page, take a note of this code: /* Commonly used Wikipedia .wikitable and .prettytable */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; } .wikitable th, .wikitable td, .prettytable th, .prettytable td { border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; } .wikitable th, .prettytable th { background: #f2f2f2; text-align: center; } .wikitable caption, .prettytable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; font-weight: bold; } It will need to be placed in whichever wiki's site CSS that type of table is used in. -- 21:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I'm still a bit confused. Where would I be able to find my site CSS? I tried copy and pasting the code above under the Call Out order header, but it didn't work. I don't understand what to do. Can you help me please? :( --AtNTM3 22:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :c:antm:MediaWiki:Common.css 22:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Reasons for my edition Hi, i have answer here to the complain user if you want to know my reasons thought i will not pursue in a conflict of whats good and whats evil maybe in the future if i stumble with the page again i will reevaluate it... -- :It sounds good, and now that everyone is on the same page, no more conflict :) -- 16:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) You sir are a genius! Thank you! *bows to the almighty Charitwo* Why did I not think of that? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 04:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Call it learning something new everyday, I suppose! -- 04:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC)